


半糖春秋（十二）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *lof被屏蔽了，所以就这么更了





	半糖春秋（十二）

金杨被金博洋的电话吓了一跳，匆匆赶了回来就看到蹲在自己宿舍楼下的人，像只被人抛弃了的小动物一样。

将人带出去吃饭，一路上两个人都没说过一句话。

点好菜后，两个人坐在包厢里，金杨才将自己憋了一路的话问了出来。

“究竟是怎么回事？”

“我也不知道。”金博洋小声地说着。“明天我要住进校医室了，医生说要等我过了这个发情期才能出来。”

“不是……这到底是为什么啊？”金杨是真着急，怎么好好的beta就突然变成omega了呢？他从小看着金博洋长大，从来没发现过他是个omega的本质啊。

“校医说是抑制剂，具体什么情况我也不好说，总之就是我之前应该用过药，现在失效了，我要变回omega了。”金博洋扁着嘴整个人看起来都要崩溃了。

他还是个孩子，生活终于要对他这个可怜幼小又无助的孩子动手了……

“那……那你……”金杨张张嘴，却什么都问不出口。

“我知道你想问什么，可是我自己都不知道发生了什么。我爸妈出国旅游了，估计还能有三四天才回来，我不想让他们在国外替我着急，所以暂时我就没有联系他们。江哥，这几天你一定要帮我瞒住他们，等他们回国了再说。”金博洋交代着。“另外静姐是alpha，医生说我不能见她，我怕她生气，你抽空替我解释解释吧。”

“不是……你这……顶过那几天就行了么？那你以后呢？？”金杨着急。

“以后的事以后再说吧，我现在只能先过去这一次。”金博洋没有说自己以后大概要找一个alpha标记的事情。

“你这样……唉……怎么让人能放心呢？”

“江哥你不用担心，医生说会用镇定剂和安眠药，只要我能睡过去，其他的都好办了。”

“天天啊，这一关只能你自己咬牙挺过去，其他的你放心，我可以帮你的，明天我去请个假……”

“江哥，不用请假。”金博洋打断了金杨的话。“你没办法在医务室里守着我的，请假也没有用，你安心实习吧，你在外面我反而更难过。”

金杨想了想，点点头同意了。

硬生生地将一个beta给掰成omega，之后只能依附别人生活……

何其残忍。

金博洋第二天一早就搬到了校医院，校医将他安置在校医室里面的第二个屋子，那里距离校医也只有两个屋子的距离，一旦需要医生，他们也可以迅速过去。

他的导师也来看过，叮嘱他一些注意事项，答应了金博洋三天后再联系他父母，也好让他宽心。

他觉得自己就像是一只待宰的羔羊，被关进了密不通风的牢笼。

他坐在桌子前，静静地等着命运的一场审判。

羽生结弦在第一节课下课后匆匆赶往金博洋下节课所在的教学楼，他知道这一节他是有课的。

很执拗，羽生并不想在电子设备上传达这些情感上的东西，他一直觉得只有见面后的表情和语言才能帮助他判断自己是否能够成功。所以他没有给金博洋发短信或者打电话。

这是他骨子里的那种仪式感。

可是当他赶到金博洋所在的教室时，却被同学告知，他今天身体不舒服，所以请假了。

羽生担心打扰到他的休息，于是只给他发了短信询问状况。

可是没有任何回音。

短信金博洋已经看到了，可是他并不想回应。他现在就觉得自己开始发烧，手机上的字映到眼睛里都是在跳跃着的。

等他顶过了这次，再好好和羽生解释吧。

羽生第一次觉得等待一个人的回音是这么煎熬的事情，满心欢喜与期待都在这一声一息之间，牵拽着他全部心神。

可最终还是什么都没等到。

百无聊赖地在屋子里待了半天的金博洋终于被来势汹汹的发情期前兆给打倒，校医和护士在下午的时候来看过他，也知道他住进来后就低烧的情况，可是现在还不敢给他用药。

他的发情期被压制的太久，只有完全爆发之后才能给他服用一些安眠药让他入睡，但是具体要咬牙挨过几波发情热，还要看他自己。

校医和他讲过过程，也建议他熬过今天之后第二天白天用药，这样对他身体的损伤也是最小。当然，还是要以他的安全为主，如果实在挨不过去，并且他要求用药的话，他们也会按照患者的意愿去做。

校医室向来是个冷清的地方，金博洋待在病房里，一整天似乎都没听到外面有什么人来过这里。

晚饭后，持续的低烧开始有些变了味道，一阵阵高热袭来打的他有些措手不及。

他将自己埋在床上的被子里紧紧环住，试图用被子的束缚来约束着自己似乎有些不受控制的身体。他重重地喘息着，白洁的牙齿在唇上咬出一道道深痕。

双手缴紧被子的边缘，用力地攥住，身体里渴求被拥抱的愿望愈加强烈。

他已经彻底进入了发情的阶段，后颈处腺体的温度已经明显高于其他地方，被压制了多年的信息素渐渐扩散，那是一种微苦的浓香，闻过后带着些许回甘。如果说羽生身上的杜蘅味是一种高级香水味，那他身上的味道就类似于某种香水经过了甜腻的前调和温婉的中调挥发之后，遗留在衣服上最为馥郁与缠绵的后调。

对了，那是豆蔻的味道，金博洋突然想起校医说过的话。

聘聘袅袅十三余，豆蔻梢头二月初。

多美好的诗句，多令人钦羡的年华。

可他却在此经历着如同炼狱一般的不堪。

真是浪费了这一身味道带来的美好寓意。

满脑子在跑火车的金博洋试图转移着自己的注意力，可是收效甚微。

他的身体几乎不受控制，内部的空虚让他软了腰，急促的喘息仿佛让他觉得空气都是稀薄的，前端未经触摸便已经硬挺，而身后早已泛滥成灾，他在渴望着被占有，被拥抱，身体里仿佛藏着一只无法被餍足的兽在四处咆哮叫嚣，每一个细胞都仿佛能够感受到那种期待与渴望。

他躲在被子里被逼红了眼眶，此刻他无比痛恨自己的身体，为什么要变成这样，为什么要经受发情期的折磨，他不想要alpha，不想被占有，也不想依附任何人，他只想自由自在的，做一个普通的beta，不用做任何人的附属品，甚至为了这个可恶的发情期，而丢掉自己的尊严，躺在另外一个男人身下献媚求怜。

他不要！

来自于omega本能对alpha的渴望，手机亮起的屏幕上依旧还是那条羽生询问他身体状况的那一条。羽生……他也是个alpha……可是……他和他没有关系……

情热一波一波去潮水不断涌来，他便如同那岸边带着棱角的礁石被毫不留情地冲刷着，无法逃避，也无处可逃。

羽生强硬地扶着打球扭伤了脚还嘴硬不肯治疗的舍友来到了校医室，将人扶到检查用的床上，却没有发现医生的身影。羽生叮嘱同学坐着不要动，自己去各个屋子找一下。

越过一个房间，羽生清楚地听到了痛苦的呻吟声，他本以为是谁需要帮助，于是循声找了过去，礼貌地敲着门询问着。

被高热不断冲刷的人早就听不到门外的声音，他藏在被子下的双腿不断缴紧摩擦，试图缓解那欲望在体内的翻腾，他狠狠地咬住手腕试图克制着自己发出那些黏腻的声音，直到齿痕下透出鲜红的颜色，可当他在也咬不住那一寸皮肉时，痛苦的呼声彻底传出。

羽生得不到任何回应却听到了最痛苦的呻吟，他试着拧了拧门把手，门瞬间被推开。omega浓重的信息素味道瞬间包裹住他，有一秒钟羽生被这浓郁的信息素冲击的有些慌神。

“走开！滚啊！不要过来！”眼里早就是泪水的人根本看不清进来的是谁，本能地克制着自己想要扑过去的想法，怒吼着，试图将人骂出去。

“是……博洋？你怎么了？”听到熟悉的声音带着嘶哑，自己等了一整天的人突然以这种方式出现，羽生十分惊讶。

他着急地靠近床边，想要查看自己心上人的情况，却忽略了最应该反应过来的omega发情期。

当他意识到这个严峻问题的时候，他的手已经触碰到那人高热的身躯。

这一碰，让两个人皆是一惊。

alpha的气息让他再也控住不住omega的本能，抓住他伸过来的手，不知哪里生出来的一股力气，原本已经摊在床上软成一滩水的人，直直地扑向站在床边的羽生。

羽生被他的冲击力撞的后退了两步，却意外地将人接了个满怀抱住。他双手抱住他的脖颈，胸膛紧紧相贴，腰胯相抵，修长的双腿紧紧地缠住他的腰肢，整个人都挂在羽生的身上瑟瑟发抖。

肌肤相贴的地方有多温暖，那其他的地方就有多寒冷。将自己缠到羽生身上后，他的口中发出满足的喟叹，可是拥抱解决不了任何发情期的渴望，他瞪着水润的双眸，从羽生的颈侧一寸一寸地吻了过去，越过下颌，挑逗着颊侧的皮肤，最终覆上了因为惊讶而微张的唇。

被挑逗厮磨的羽生恍然回过神，一手紧紧地环住他纤细的腰肢，另外一只手拖起他翘挺的臀，足跟一转，向一旁的墙壁走了两步。

紧紧贴住的部位在走动的过程中摩擦出深沉的快意，湿到一塌糊涂的下面狠狠地擦着他的，金博洋能够感觉的到来自一个alpha的硬挺和炽热。

将人猛然压在墙壁上，一直被金博洋撩拨的唇瓣因为快感的呻吟而松开。

羽生被激的喘出了粗气，满眼满心都是发现了他心爱之人小秘密的欣喜。看着他泛出春水的媚眼里盛满渴求，和因为急促喘息而微张的唇瓣，他再也不控制自己对他的情感，抬高他的下颌，狠狠地吻了下去。

这是一个真正意义上带有情感与欲望的吻，霸道的舌毫不留情地探入他的口腔，摩挲着微张的齿关与可爱的虎牙，勾缠出内里那条软舌不断地吸吮，舔弄。

急切的吻夺走了两个人身侧的空气，那轻咬着的唇瓣中溢出黏腻的呻吟，濡湿的水声在这方寸之间被不断扩大，两人忘情地交换着彼此的呼吸。

金博洋的手在羽生宽广的后背摩挲着，因为快感而不断摆动的腰肢摩擦出两人身前的冲动。羽生捏着身下那人翘挺的臀瓣，后穴间溢出的情液已经透过薄薄的布料沾湿了他的手。

在亲吻的间隙里，羽生看着那人仿佛已经醉了的星眸，轻轻地说到:“我喜欢你，天天……”

被这一句话仿佛惊醒了的金博洋不可置信地看着他，羽生继续说到:“你知道自己在做什么么？”

金博洋一只胳膊勾在他的脖子上，双腿从他身上滑落下来撑着地，双眸紧紧地盯着抱住自己的人。

沙哑的声音开口:“我知道……知道……你是谁……知道我在做什么……”

得到回应的羽生勾起唇角，抬起他的下颚正要继续吻下去，就被一股力气狠狠地推开。

一点防备都没有的羽生被他推远摔坐在地上，然后他看到了自己一生中最为心痛的画面。

金博洋摸到一旁桌子上的花瓶，睁着眼砸向了自己的头顶，痛感可以让他清醒，他赌上自己这一下可能会被砸晕，当然，如果不晕，疼痛也会帮助自己，只要他能撑到医生过来，就好了。

破碎的瓶口被金博洋捏在手上，锐利的一面对着羽生，大有他敢靠近就和他同归于尽的意味，校医和护士大概是听到了这里的声音，他听到了慌乱且急切的脚步声，再也没有力气撑住自己而从墙壁上缓缓滑落的金博洋微微翘起了唇角。

“对不起……羽生……”他真正晕过去前的最后一句话就是这个。

欲望？本能？谁都不要妄想支配我。

我只属于我自己。

能打败我的，也只有我。


End file.
